Building management systems are used to monitor and control building control units throughout a building. A building control unit may include, for example, a Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) unit, a lighting unit, a security unit, a fire unit and/or other building control unit. Building management systems that are used to monitor and/or control such building control units can be quite complex and non-intuitive to operate, especially for end customers like facility managers, operators and building owners. This can make management of their building less efficient, more time consuming, and may require more assistance from the building management system contractor. What would be desirable is a simplified customer interface that hides unnecessary complexity of the basic framework of the system and provides a simplified end user interface.